


Gay? In my fics? it's more likely than you think.

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AND GAY, Bisexual Evan, Evan and Jared go to pride, Evan is a bisexual bean, Gay Jared, Hamilton References, It's pretty damn homosexual, Its trash, Jared is Ace, Jared is a fucking complex human a jerk and a hopeless romantic, Jared loves the cronch, Jared wears eyeliner, M/M, also im british so nothing is spelled american, and cute, and doesn't mind the no sex part, and highlight, are you sad?, asexual jared, bc sex is gross can I get a fuck yee from the sex repulsed aces out there, but read this, enjoy, he doesn't think evan uses enough make up, hes not perfect, i just have a lot of feelings, i went to pride a month ago, it was dank, it's short, its happy, let him be human, let my babies love each other, lmao same, mild homophobia, ok ive gotta stop tagging now, seriously i have a tagging problem, seriously this mad me feel bubbly inside, so now my boys get to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: My kleinsen boys go to pride





	Gay? In my fics? it's more likely than you think.

"Evan? You hopeless bi, are you ready?"

"Well, ace-ess the situation?" Evan walked out of the bedroom, wearing a bisexual tank top and jeans. 

"Ok, so one, what the fuck was that, b, what the fuck is that?" 

"One, then b?"

"Seriously though, you need some help. This is pride, not conservative gays for trump," 

"How  _dare_ you," Evan looked scandalised. 

 "No, you need make up." Jared walked into the bathroom and came back with his eyeliner and rainbow highlight. 

"Jared, no," 

"Jared, yes," He pushed Evan in a chair and sat on his lap, putting impossibly smooth eyeliner on Evan's top eyelid and putting extremely colourful bisexual highlight on both cheeks. "Boom baby,"

"I hate you,"

"Love you too," He kissed Evan on the nose and got up, grabbing his ace flag and tying his rainbow converse.

"Could you be any more gay?"

"Yes, if I fitted the hets ideals of a gay man in that he's tall, muscular, and likes the d,"

"Truth."

"Are you ok? Nervous?"

"I mean it's my first pride, and you're obviously going to pride, and you're o-obviously gay, and I'm slightlyscaredofgettingjumped,"

"I know, Ev, but it'll be ok, yeah? I've been to pride before, and we'll be alright, ok?" 

"Yeah. I'll be w-with you."

"You will. Shall we, my dear?" Jared proffered his arm to Evan.

"I think we shall, dearest, Jare," 

"Was... was that a comma?" Jared nearly laughed. 

"Yes, it was,"

"I feel flattered. I'm comma worthy!" Jared mocked, laughing. 

"Shut up."

Jared grabbed Evan's hand as they went out the door and walked the familiar route to the start of the parade, following the other rainbow clad people towards where a crowd was gathering, waiting for the start of the parade. 

"Ready, love?" 

"R-ready as I'll ever be."

 


End file.
